The Getaway
by basketcse
Summary: In the aftermath of the disaster that was JE-EE in Hawaii, a frustrated Stephanie makes some life altering decisions and changes. Surprises and fun with a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Love JE and her characters. None of them belong to me.

Spoilers! This story begins right after she gets home off the flight from Hawaii in JE –EE.

It always bugged me that Stephanie just let all this go down with no change in her life. This is my take on what a frustrated Steph should have done after she gets home from this vacation.

Smut Alert! Super Smut!

Thank you beta girl **mandyh**. I get a little crazy in my writing sometimes and your honesty is appreciated.

**The Getaway **

**Chapter 1**

**Stephanie's POV**

As Lula drove away I looked up at my apartment building and sighed. I picked up my suitcase and headed up, opened the door and kicked my suitcase in. It was after midnight and I had just spent eleven hours on a full flight from hell and I was exhausted.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my bed and then my dresser. Crap, I just remembered I didn't have any clean clothes. I shrugged and flopped into the bed kicking my shoes off as I fell.

The growl in my stomach woke me up. I would have preferred to stay in bed for a month but there were a few calls of nature I couldn't ignore. I slogged into the bathroom and took care of the first call and washed my face. Looking in the mirror I said to myself, "Maybe it is your fault Steph. Maybe I'm really not so blameless as the catch phrase I like to use when disaster in my life strikes. Stephanie Plum, you need a new life. This one is just not working for you."

I grabbed my bag and laundry basket after dumping the contents of my suitcase inside. My parents' house could provide food and clean clothes and Rex was there. That's where I was headed with basket and bag in hand.

I hopped in my Toyota Rav4 and headed for the Burg. Grandma's radar was on and she was at the screen door and opened it for me when I walked up. "You're home early aren't you? You have a good time?"

This little old woman never missed a beat. She eyed me and then looked at my left hand ring finger and gently rubbed her bony little finger over it and looked at me and grinned. Dammit!

I rushed past her and went to start my first load of laundry and then headed to the kitchen. My mom had coffee cake on the table and I grabbed a cup of coffee and liberally creamed and sugared it. My mom asked if Joe and I had a good time.

I asked her if she was the one that told Joe where I was staying. She smiled like she was so proud of herself. I was so angry.

"Actually mom, Joe had told me he couldn't come and Ranger and I were tracking a skip and when Joe showed up he misjudged the situation and they beat the shit out of each other. That is why I'm home early. Thanks for interfering in my life yet again!"

She looked shocked. "I didn't know..I mean I didn't..Stephanie why can't you just marry Joe and be like other proper Burg girls and stop with the foolishness!"

"Because I am not a real Burg girl mother! I never have been and I don't want to be. Why can you not accept me as I am? Do you even love me?" She stammered and looked at her liquor cabinet.

"Oh fuck it!" I got my clothes, dirty and damp and grabbed Rex. Grandma was waving at me with a smile on her face when I drove off. I headed to a Laundromat to finish my clothes.

After finishing the laundry, I dropped Rex and the laundry off at my apartment. I knew from my car history not to leave anything of value in my car for very long. Then I went by the converted motor coach that now acted as the temporary bonds office after the original office had bit the dust by a mysterious fire. Connie and Lula looked up when I walked in the door. "You're back. How was your trip?" Connie asked.

"It was okay"

Lula was eyeballing me with her hands on hips. "You were on vacation in Hawaii girl and it was just okay?"

Mooner was watching cartoons. "Hey yo Steph. Catch any waves in Hawaii man? They got rad waves."

"No waves Mooner. I wouldn't know how to catch one if I tried." I changed the subject. "Got any skips Connie?"

"Got one today you can have. Ted Nutter, a B&E (breaking and entering).

"Lula you want to come?"

"Sorry girfriend. Got a female doctor's appointment. Got a little place on my..." Mooner put his hands over his ears, "Lalalalalala."

I laughed. "Yeah that is TMI, Lu. See you guys later."

I checked the home address on my paperwork and then checked the work information and address. Looked like he worked at a fish market on Nottingham Way during the day till 3pm. I headed through a drive through for lunch and went home for a while.

I checked the file one more time before I headed into the fish market. I spotted Nutter just as he came out of a back room. I said, "Excuse me are you Ted Nutter?"

Big shit eatin' grin. "Who's asking?"

"Ugh, Stephanie Plum and you missed your court date. You need to come with me so we can get you rebonded."

He laughed, "Fuck off missy."

"Mr. Nutter, I can take you by force, but I don't think we need to do that and I pulled my cuffs."

Then he pushed me into a tub of squid. Dammit! I wiggled out and took off after him just as a fish slapped me in the chest. That's when I got pissed. My eyes went dark and my nostrils flared and I screamed like a banshee and charged him.

I stunned him just long enough to get the jump on him. We went down in a pile of fish guts. I reached back and grabbed my stun gun and zapped him. Panting hard I took the cuffs and snapped them on him and dragged him to my Toyota.

I got in and drove to the police station. Shit! It was going to take half my pay to get the smell out of my car and these clothes were garbage. I wasn't even bringing them in my apartment except to bag them and throw them away.

It was just the perfect ending to a shitty day when everyone laughed and held their noses at the station. I flipped them all off and walked out the door to leave. Just fucking great. There was Ranger leaning against my Toyota. "Babe?"

"Shutup!" I ignored him and got in and turned the key. He grinned.

"Why don't you shower a couple times and come have dinner with me tonight."

"You don't look like you should have much to grin about. You have a black eye, stitches and a broken bone in your hand you know."

He looked down at the white ring on my ring finger and grinned wider. "Maybe we'll extend the honeymoon another night."

"Nothing has changed has it Ranger?"

He looked at me. "Nothing has to change Babe. It's all good."

My heart spasmed and I dropped my head and sighed. I mumbled, "I'm such a fucking fool. See you later Ranger." I put the car in gear and pulled out.

It actually took four showers until I couldn't smell the fish any longer. I bagged the clothes and took them to the dumpster and hosed my boots outside. Then I went back to the apartment and got some disinfectant cleaner, water, and a sponge and cleaned my whole car and left the windows open to air over night.

I had fed Rex and was looking for something for myself when the doorbell rang. I peeped through the hole. Ugh, it was Morelli. I let him in and walked to the kitchen. "You want a beer Joe?" He shook his head no. I grabbed one and looked at his bruised face and black eye.

He finally opened his mouth. "I thought I didn't want to talk about this yet, but now that I'm here I have to ask the question? Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes."

"More than once in Hawaii?" I nodded.

"Before Hawaii?" I nodded.

"While we were together?"

"No. We were off."

"Why did you keep coming back to me?"

"He sent me back the first time. He doesn't do relationships."

He was looking at the floor and then he raised his head with tears in his eyes and looked at me. Suddenly he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I staggered backwards and dropped the beer I was holding.

He was taking deep breaths like he was trying to get himself under control. "I have never put my hands on a woman in anger but you deserved that Stephanie! You strung me along and all the while you had a fuck buddy on the side. I loved you and I wanted to marry you. I just kept hoping that he would finally leave you alone and get out of our lives. I was faithful to you. Good God woman, you don't see that he is using you? He doesn't even want you. You said it yourself. You're his entertainment, you fuel his ego, and you're his whore. I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually moves you over there to Rangeman to entertain his thugs too! It sickens me. Stephanie, I loved you so much," he choked out. "I'm sorry I hit you." He took one last look at me with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Cupcake."

He turned and slammed the door on his way out. Tears started rolling down my face. I grabbed some towels and began mopping up the beer with shaking hands. Everything he said stung. The entertainment remark was the worst because even Ranger has referred to me as a line item in his entertainment budget. What has my life become? I really hurt Joe. I finished cleaning up the mess and cried myself to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day I drove to the bonds office coach with a plan in my head. Probably a stupid plan but still a plan. I took a couple breaths and walked in. Connie and Lula looked up, "Hey girl," they both said.

"Connie I need a big favor. I need an FTA with a big bond. Do you have something you were maybe holding for Rangeman?"

"Yes, but Stephanie these are bad guys."

I looked in her eyes. "Connie, as my friend I'm asking you to please let me take a look at them."

"Okay Steph. Are you alright?"

"I will be Connie. I need some money." I turned around and Lula was looking at me.

"What the hell girl? You better talk to your girls. You in trouble?"

"Not the kind you might be thinking. But, my trouble comes with a small amount of guilt and shame. Please just trust me, I can't talk about it right now." In my mind I couldn't believe I had just asked anyone to trust me. I don't even trust myself.

Connie handed me two file folders. I chose one and whispered. "Thanks Connie. Please don't tell anyone that I took this." She nodded knowing that I meant Ranger.

I got in my car and checked the information in the file again and drove to the skips address. I knocked on the door. A woman came to the door. "Yes?"

"Mam, I'm looking for Jerry Rosetti."

"Come in."

I walked in the door and she went to another room and in a couple minutes a young man came out. He was angry and morbid looking dressed in black with tatoos and hardware sticking out of his body every where. "What do you want with me?"

"Jerry Rosetti, I'm bond enforcement and you missed your court date. I need you to please come with me to the police station." The woman left the room.

"No fucking way an I going with you."

"I have to insist that you do and I can take you by force." Then he laughed.

Just then I saw a flash of silver and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I staggered back and grabbed my stun gun and swung it around as her hand came down again. She fell to the floor and I set the gun to stun again and took off after Rosetti as he ran down the hallway. I jumped at him and zapped him just as he started through a doorway.

Breathing hard and filled with adrenaline, I cuffed him and then headed back to the living room. The woman who I figured now was his mother was coming around. I zapped the bitch again and called Eddie Gazarra. He said, "Carl and Big Dog are rolling today Steph. Give me the address. I'll have them there asap."

I was sitting on the floor breathing hard and shaking when Carl and Big Dog pulled up. Carl bent over me. "Steph what happened?"

"I came after a skip and this bitch on the floor took a knife to me. I want her ass arrested and can you help me get the skip in my car? He's in the bedroom and cuffed."

"Steph let me call an ambulance first."

"No way. I'll go to an immediate care place and get checked out. No hospital."

Big Dog said, "Steph, you're sitting in a small pool of blood."

"Just please write the report and get the skip in my car and don't even think about calling Morelli. We broke up for good and it's official." He sighed and nodded.

I grabbed a blanket off the bitch's bed and put it over the seat in my car. Finally, in about an hour I was on my way to the station. A couple cops came and grabbed Rossetti and I waited on my body receipt. I had my head in my hands holding up the wall when a hand touched my arm. I turned around. It was Hal and Lester.

"Stephanie, are you hurt?" Hal asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine Hal, but thanks for asking." Lester looked down at the blood on the floor at my feet and back to my eyes. "Your face is white and you're dripping blood. Let us take you to the hospital."

Just then my receipt was ready and I grabbed it. "Thanks guys but really I'm good." I turned. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to your boss."

I drove to an all night emergency care place and waited for three damn hours for fifteen stitches in my shoulder. They gave me a prescription and I drove through the pharmacy before heading home.

Fuck! When I got to my apartment Ranger's Porsche was there. I passed the apartment and drove back to the all night pharmacy and went in and got a drink and went back to my Toyota. I took the pill and locked my doors and leaned my seat and head back and closed my eyes.

I woke up in a couple of hours and drove back by my apartment and the car was gone. Upstairs in my apartment I pulled off my bloody clothes and fell face down into the bed.

_Dark eyes watched the sleeping woman intently from the chair on the other side of the room. He held the bloodstained clothes in his hands wondering why she didn't ask for his help. _

The next morning I groaned as I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I showered, trying not to get my dressing wet, dressed and headed to the bonds office. I handed Connie the receipt and she and Lula snapped their heads up to stare at me. "Are you shittin' me girl? You just walked right in and grabbed this skip?"

I snorted, "Not exactly. I have fifteen stitches in my shoulder."

Connie wrote the check and handed it to me. I grabbed Lula and hugged her tight and then I hugged Connie determined to hold back the tears. I said, "I love you guys." They both looked at me strangely. I wished that I could confide in them, but it was better if they didn't know anything right now.

Next I headed to my bank and cashed my check and paid off my credit card and closed it. Then I closed my checking account. It took forever because they weren't used to customers asking for this much cash at one time.

I stopped at the liquor store and picked up some beer. Dillon my super was in the parking lot when I got back to the apartment.

"Hey buddy. I was just going to come see you." I handed him cash for six months rent and pulled a case of beer out of my car for him.

He looked at me puzzled. I just waved it off. "Oh I'm just going to be out of town for a while. No big deal."

"Okay. I'll look after your apartment for you Steph."

"Do you mind if I call you in a bit to help me get stuff to my car?"

"Not at all."

I packed everything I could into every bag I had including my laundry basket. I gathered my toiletries, my jewelry box, and my computer and then Rex and called Dillon. He helped me out to my car with everything we could stuff in. I saw a flash of black and swore. "Seems I need another favor Dillon. Will you ride with me somewhere if I give you cash to get a cab home?"

"Sure I can help you. I don't want your money though." I smiled at him.

"Well, I need you to be a distraction for me so I can get out of town. No danger involved I promise."

"Sure Steph."

"Okay." I told him my plan. I trusted Dillon.

The car salesman got out of my new car and said, "Nice doing business with you, Ms. Plum."

I called Dillon. "Successful mission Dillon and thank you." I needed to make one more call before I turned the phone off and dumped it. I dialed home and Grandma Mazur answered. I was relieved. "Grandma, It's Steph. I called to tell you that I'm leaving town for a while and it might be a long while."

"Are you okay granddaughter?"

"I'm hoping I will be. Things just haven't been going so good. I thought maybe I might go for a new start."

"Sounds like fun. Wish I was with you. You go fly little Stephie. You know you can do anything. You have it in you. You just need to figure it out. I love you."

"I love you too Grandma and thanks." I pulled the chip out of the phone and pitched the phone out the window.

I headed to the interstate GPS free and Rangeman free. Time for new beginnings. I had picked a new home like closing your eyes and putting a finger to a map. I pulled up the best places to live on the Internet. First place was Turkey. Maybe I needed to narrow this down a little. What? Best places to visit before you die. Shit, I don't want that one. I want a new beginning. Let's see, best U.S. cities to live in. Hmm, well Oprah lives there, lots of bad guys. Okay. Now I was on my way.

As I drove I thought about the last few years. About Morelli and Ranger. I loved Joe but had never really been in love with him. He was safe and comfortable but that hadn't been enough. We didn't really want the same things out of life. I had been in love with Ranger for a long time now. Problem was he just didn't want me and didn't love me back. I thought maybe after the time we spent playing a married couple on our fake honeymoon in Hawaii that things might be different when we got back.

We hadn't really put much energy into finding the skip. We spent the whole time naked and having sex in the hot tub outside and in the luxurious bedroom. We were just lucky that we were dressed when Joe arrived at the door. Joe had punched Ranger and then they were beating the crap out of each other. I had to stun both of them and drag them to the hospital and drop them off. Then I packed my bag and left Hawaii.

When Ranger said that nothing had changed outside the station, it had really hurt. How many times does a guy have to say he doesn't want you for a stupid woman like me to finally get it? I thought there would be tears as I drove away from my old life. But they didn't come. It was just quiet more like death after a long hopeless illness and struggle.

(Leona Lewis- 'Better in TIme' was playing on the radio as she drove out of Trenton)

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ranger's POV**

I was standing at the bedroom door in Steph's apartment deep in thought. The bed was made and the closet was empty. There were none of her personal items. I heard a voice behind me and turned.

I said, "She's gone Ranger. You or Morelli have anything to do with this?"

"Dillon, where did she go?"

"She didn't tell me, but it was pretty apparent that she didn't want to be found. She paid me for six months cash and traded cars right before she left. Man, I hope that girl finds what she's looking for because I always thought she deserved better than she gets. There is no other woman like her." He shook his head and walked out.

My heart felt like it was in my throat. I couldn't swallow it back down. I began looking through the apartment for any clues I could find. In the bathroom I found two GPS trackers, an ink pen, and a tube of lipstick. I searched drawers and cabinets, nothing. I sunk down on my hands and knees next to her bed. I pulled the pillow to my face and the cover to me to breathe in her scent. Now I knew what it must have felt like every time I left her. How she must have hurt.

I called Rangeman and asked the control room for anything on GPS for Steph. There was nothing. She had disappeared. I headed to the bonds office and asked Connie and Lula if they knew anything about her leaving. Both were shocked at the news. The only thing they could tell me was that she had acted odd for the last couple days and said that she needed money.

The last stop was her parents' house in the Burg. Grandma Mazur was at the door when I pulled up. She opened the door for me. "Mrs. Mazur do you know where Stephanie has gone?"

She shook her head no. "She has gone to find her wings young man. I don't think she felt loved and supported here." I nodded. I knew exactly what she meant and I was guilty. Hell, I felt empty.

I thanked her and went back to my car. I rubbed my hands down my face and put my head against the steering wheel. "Please let me find her again."

**Eight months later-**

**Stephanie's POV**

I pulled my BMW into the secure parking garage of my apartment building and headed up the elevator. When I opened the door of my apartment I felt a tingle. I pulled my stun gun. "Come out."

Ranger stepped out into view and raked his eyes up and down my body.

"Leave my apartment Ranger, now."

"Babe, you can run but you can't hide."

"I don't know what the hell that even means. Now get out and go back to Trenton."

He looked at me and his eyes smoldered. He stalked toward me and grabbed me. I easily side stepped him, put my foot into his back and kicked him over. I pulled his arm back tight, put my knee in his backside pressing his groin into the floor hard and put my stun gun to his neck and flipped it on. He wasn't prepared for this and was temporarily stunned, quiet and breathing hard.

I hissed in his ear. "I asked you nicely to leave. You're going to get up and you're going to walk out that door and not look back. I am not your plaything or your entertainment any longer. Now get the fuck out." I let him go and backed up several paces.

He rolled over and looked at me with puzzled eyes. "Babe, what happened to you?"

"I'm not your Babe! Get out now before my girlfriend gets home!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't do men any more. A ten-inch strap on is just as good as your ass and I don't have to deal with the ego! Go now!"

He got up and looked at me. Too many emotions to identify crossed his face. He nodded and walked past me to the door.

Nan came home about fifteen minutes later and I was on the floor choking sobs down.

"Steph what's wrong? You're not okay. Tell me."

"He was here. I thought I was over him, Nan."

"Shit! Ranger was here?" I nodded.

"Oh honey, come here." She put her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Tell me what happened? What did you say? What did he say? Spill it."

"I told you locks couldn't keep him out. He was just here when I came in and he told me that I could run but I couldn't hide. When he tried to manhandle me, I put him on the ground and forced him to leave." She giggled.

"I wish I had seen that. I bet it shocked the shit out of him."

"I made him think that I was a lesbian and I have a girlfriend."

"No you didn't!"

"Yep, and you're it. Here is the thing I know about him. He will hang around for a while so I'm going to need your help."

"Oooh, this sounds like it might be fun. Here is where our college experimentation might come in handy girl."

**Ranger's POV**

I was deeply disturbed and rock hard. That was not my Babe. She wore black leggings, black leather boots to her knees and a barely there black t-shirt and no bra. She had fucking muscles. She was dressed to the gills. I saw two guns and a knife sheathed and strapped to her thigh. Full fucking utility belt. Her hair was longer and streaked blond. This woman was calm, tough as nails, dark and fucking hot badass. She put _me _on my back. A wave of guilt hit me as I remembered my soft sensual Steph. Dear God, what have Morelli and I done? She had been the only person in my life to truly take me by surprise. The only person that I had ever….What? Wanted? Loved?

I have been tracking my Babe relentlessly for months. My business has suffered and my life has been on hold. Life ended when she left. It has been about nothing but finding her. I knew now it wasn't going to be as easy as just finding her and bringing her home.

What do I do now? How do I make this right? I drove back to the hotel where Lester was waiting.

When I got back to the room Lester was bouncing off the walls. "Tell me, did you see her? Is she okay? What is she doing?"

"She is beautiful Lester. She put me on my back and kicked me to the curb. She's fucking strong. She insinuated that she was a lesbian but I don't believe it. I know my Babe."

"Fuck! Shit! Does she have a girlfriend?"

"Calm Down! She was right Santos. You are a horndog."

"I want to follow her for a few days until we get to the truth of this. She has definitely been through a transformation. I just want to find out what I can about her before I confront her again."

**Stephanie's POV **

Nanette Robinson was one of my best friends in college and we had run into each other the first day that I arrived in Chicago looking for a place to stay, just like it was meant to be. I needed a home and she needed a roommate.

After visiting a couple bonds offices I finally landed the one that would change my pathetic life. Vic Russell had been my savior. He gave me a job, respect, and confidence to be me. He knew who I was before I even got my story out. He had recommended me to my trainer Darrell. He proudly told me that the only thing that I was lacking to be the best was confidence and that I would find it. He was like my Dad. He had treated me with love and respect and kindness.

The first thing I did was to go straight to work with Darrell. He was a tough trainer. I got lucky with him. He could train me physically and in martial arts. I wanted to get strong as fast as possible and I spent many days covered in Ben-Gay and bruises. I didn't care because I finally felt like I was getting somewhere. I was feeling good about myself.

My new beginning had landed me on firm feet. I had a good support system and I had been learning fast. I was feeling in control and good about my life until Ranger showed up and put me back on my knees.

Knowing that he would follow me, Nan and I decided to do dinner the next night at a well-known restaurant. We dressed in our best lesbian sexy and headed out. They were so fucking obvious it was ridiculous. The black SUV was two blocks back. I could even tell that he had someone with him. Probably Hal or Lester or Bobby. I parked a block from them on purpose.

When we came out I told Nan when we got to the car it would be show time. I backed her up against the door and grabbed her face and kissed her like I was the dominant partner. Then I turned her back to me and unbuttoned her jeans and turned her toward the SUV and began to slowly move my hand down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. I had one hand firmly attached to her breast.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger's POV **

My eyes were wide as I watched Stephanie and the petite blonde girl. She had kissed her for a long time and turned her girlfriend's front to us.

Lester erupted next to me and took his cock out of his pants and began stroking it.

"Lester! I should have left your ass at the fucking hotel."

"Fuck you man. This has been my number one fantasy since I met Steph. This is a free one that I will never forget. I'll take my ass whipping later. Damn, I feel lucky!"

Dammit! I gave up and took my cock out too. She was beautiful as she took this girl like she was master of the girl's body. We watched as she slid her hand inside the girl's jeans and began stroking her. Her other hand was massaging the girls breast. Stephanie bit down on the girl's neck and I swear she stared right at me. The girl's head fell back against Stephanie's chest and she put her hand over Steph's as she squeezed her legs together and climaxed.

Next to me I heard Lester's release, "Holy Fuck! That is the hottest thing that I have ever seen. That blonde is hot too."

My release was smaller and pathetic by comparison. What had I done to her? Maybe I should just let her go and pack up and go home. She seemed to be well and confident. I would give anything to be the master of her body and heart again.

**Stephanie's POV**

I just put on the fucking show of my life and I hope that it worked. Nan was looking at me with shocked eyes. "Steph, fuck that was a real orgasm. If I switch teams you're my girl. Damn that was intense."

We got into the car. "I'm sorry Nan. It needed to be as real as possible. Nothing gets past him. I just want him to give up and go back home. He has been the biggest weakness in my life. I can't say no to him and he is not good for me."

The next day I was on high alert as I chased down a couple of low level skips and turned them in. It was hard to believe that I could multi-task now while chasing skips. I got my man relatively easily these days and I had begun to make money hand over fist. My bank account was hefty and I had not lost a car so far. My gift to myself had been my new BMW.

I didn't have a love life and I was wearing out shower massagers and toys like crazy, but hell; love never agreed with me anyway.

Nan and I had decided to grab take out and go clubbing tonight. I dressed in a black leather bustier, leather mini skirt, and leather mid calf boots. I left my hair down and went dark on the mascara and eyeliner and lip gloss. Lastly, I used a little puff to apply a little glitter on my chest and shoulders. I knew that I would probably come face to face with Ranger tonight and I needed a big dose of courage.

We were waved right into the club by the bouncer and went to the bar to get drinks. I was on the dance floor grinding with a dance partner when I felt the familiar tingle on the back of my neck.

Ranger walked around me and told the guy to excuse us and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side of the dance floor.

He was dressed in leather pants and wine color silk shirt with an open long diagonal slash across the chest. He had on black leather boots and diamond studs in his ears and his hair was loose. His smell was intoxicating. Hold it together Stephanie, I said to myself.

He placed the hand he was holding on his ass and put his hand over it and then his other hand on my ass and began moving against me. Oh, holy friggin' cow Batman! I was going to combust. He put his head in my hair and breathed in my scent. "Missed you Babe. You're so beautiful. You smell so good and I want to taste you again."

Then he kissed my neck and licked it with his hot tongue. If he kisses me on the mouth it's over. I turned my head away from him. "Won't you kiss an old friend Babe? Give me your mouth."

"I'm not playing this game Ranger." I pulled back from him and went to the restroom. When I came out an arm snatched me and I was pulled to a dark corner and pushed to the wall. Before I could turn my head, his lips crushed mine and his tongue was trying to gain entrance to my mouth. I pushed him away. "Stop this now!"

"You're lying about your change in lifestyle but you're a very good actress. You got both Lester and myself off with that little show you performed so well." He turned my head to his left slowly and there was Lester and Nan making out on the dance floor. "Change of plans for tonight Babe? Just let me check and see if you're ready and I'll meet you at your apartment." Then the bastard reached under my skirt and put his finger in my thong. "Oh you're ready for me Stephanie. You're dripping." I slapped his face and walked to Nan and told her that I was leaving. She looked at me and nodded.

I got in my car and drove away. How dare he disrespect me that way! Fucker drove all the way to Chicago to humiliate me and use me again? If he wanted to play dirty games with me he would shortly find himself sorry. Very sorry.

**Ranger's POV**

**In the background - Adam Lambert "For your Entertainment" is playing**

I entered her bedroom and looked toward the bed. She wasn't there. I took two more steps into the room and felt a jolt to my neck. When I came to I was naked and cuffed behind my back laying half over the end of the bed with knees on the floor.

I opened my eyes and looked up. "Wake up lover boy," Stephanie spat. Then she wrapped her legs around my neck and shoved her naked body into my face. My God I missed her smell and the taste of her. I took her into my mouth and kissed and suckled her. She grabbed my hair with one hand and angrily pulled me further in to her until she threw back her head and growled out her release. Then she left me and I heard the rustle of clothing behind me.

She roughly pulled my legs apart and whispered in my ear, "You wanted a fuck too right?" Then I felt something cold on my ass and she parted me and shoved into me hard with one stroke. I yelled out at the unexpected pain and intrusion and started to growl and buck. She reached around and grabbed my cock and squeezed the head and began stroking me. "Calm now Carlos," she whispered in a voice I'd never heard before. Then she began to slowly fuck me with long slow strokes while she continued to stroke my cock. When I began to shake she replaced her hand with something cold to the end of my cock and shoved in to me harder and I exploded and yelled my release in pain and pleasure.

I was breathing hard trying to recover when she laid her head next to mine on the bed. "You used me and threw me away more than once. It's only fair that you have at least one painful memory from me too and thanks for this," and she held up a small plastic container half full of semen. "I might use this one of these days. I don't need you to get what I want. I have the power now Carlos and now I know you're not a super hero. You're just a man. There is nothing for you here and it's time for you to go home." Then she grabbed my hair and kissed me hard and bit my lip until I tasted blood. "Mmm, I taste good," she hissed. Then she was gone.

I was stunned for a couple minutes and then went to collect a cuff key out of my pants. I uncuffed myself and dressed. I sat on her bed running my fingers through my hair. My God, she really thinks I used her and threw her away. Then I thought about what she had done and I was angry. This Babe was wicked and as cold as ice.

I heard the sounds of loud lovemaking down the hall and pushed the door open and walked in.

Lester looked up. "Sorry bro', but I got this covered." I growled and roughly pulled him off the girl and stood with my hands on my hips.

The girl pulled a sheet over her naked body and Lester yelled at me. "What the fuck are doing Ranger?"

I focused my attention on the woman. "Obviously you're not a lesbian which would make Stephanie the same." She shook her head no. "So, what kind of game are you playing?"

"She wants you to leave her alone."

"Why?"

"Because you hurt her! You're a real bastard you know!"

"Does she love me?"

"She did. She's not the same person now."

"Finish your business Lester, we're going home."

I went to her fridge, reached in and grabbed a beer. I grinned. Dirty little minx. We are not finished yet, Babe. I want you now more than I ever did. The one thing that she never did was disappoint me.

I drank more than my usual amount of beer and napped on the couch. Lester finally materialized and nodded at me. He drove most of the way back to Trenton. He finally said to me, "You give up on Steph?" I shook my head no, and grinned at him. My little minx was going to pay for her indiscretions. I knew my Babe and I was going to give her some time to chew her fingernails wondering about my next move.

TBC

I apologize if I shocked any one's tender sensabilities but hey you go Steph!. The scene with Ranger will actually be a source for some upcoming humor. Don't give up on the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stephanie's POV**

I went to Vic's house and asked to spend the night giving him a lame excuse for the intrusion.

I came home in the morning and the apartment was clear.

Nan peeked out of her room and ran to me and hugged me.

"Nan. I may have fucked up really really bad."

"What the hell did you do? That man showed up in my room with fire in his eyes. He was fucking scary!"

When I told her what I did her mouth dropped open and she gasped. "Shit girl!" It's a wonder he's not coming for blood. You did say he's like a mercenary? Shit, pack some really warm clothes. You might end up in an igloo in Antarctica. Invest in a camel. Could be the Sahara desert."

I glared at her. "Way to make me feel better Nan."

She grinned at me. "Oooh that Lester. He is so fine. I invested in a few orgasms. What a man."

"He and Ranger are cousins and I can tell you there is nothing like a fine Cuban cigar," I grinned back at her. We both broke out in giggles.

"Steph, he asked me if you loved him. I think he might really care about you. He has been looking for you all this time. There has to be something there. More than what you think there is."

"I just can't go there again Nan. It just hurts too bad." She hugged me. "Well I can tell you that he is much more than what you described to me. Besides Lester, I have never seen such a fine specimen of a man."

"Duh, that's why I collected some specimen from him for later use."

"You are so bad girl. I can't believe you did all that to the poor guy. Shit girl, can you imagine the payback you're going to get when he catches up to you?" Gulp. "Crap, I didn't stop to think about that."

The next morning I was getting the shit kicked out of me by Darrell. "What is going on with you Steph? You're not present today."

"I had a visitor from my past the last few days. I spent a lot of energy trying to get rid of him."

"The Ranger guy?"

"Yep. He found me."

"So what did you do to get rid of him?" I turned blood red.

"Steph what did you do? You can tell me. I'm your buddy, your best friend, jeez it's got to be good judging by that look."

"Well it was kind of mean and beyond payback. I'm only going to tell you because you're a guy. A tough alpha guy and I need to know when I should expect to die and how bad the torture might be."

"What?"

"I um, made him think I was a lesbian, tazed him, cuffed him and forced oral sex on him, fucked him with a strap on, stole his semen, bloodied his lip and kicked him out."

He stepped back about three spaces. "What!" Then he covered his privates and his ass. "I don't know if I even want to share the same space that you breathe. He is going to come for you. Count on it. Shit!"

"I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to leave!"

"Well no doubt mission accomplished. You need a hazmat sticker tattooed to your forehead. You're fucking dangerous or scary crazy!"

"Dammit Darrell, you are supposed to be my friend and be supportive!"

"Fuck, you told me that this guy was rich and powerful and dangerous and maybe kills people! I don't have a death wish!" Then he started laughing. "What the hell are you planning to do with the semen?"

I sighed. "Use it maybe. There is no other man that I would want to have a baby with," I choked. I can picture a beautiful little baby boy or girl with light latte skin and bright chocolate eyes and silky dark brown hair. Even by myself, I would want it to be his."

"Part of a dream is better than none at all." He hugged me.

"Underneath all that scary, you're a special woman and you deserve the dream."

"Oh shut up tough guy," and I chucked him on the back of the head. "Now I'm ready to whip your ass."

I walked into the bond office. "Hey Vic, what you got for me today?"

He grinned with his warm smile. "This is a doozy sis, but I think you can manage it." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the confidence big guy."

He handed me a folder. "Joseph Vinnetti has mob connections in Chicago, New York, and New Jersey. One mil bond and I think you're ready sug'."

I sat on his lap and put my head in his thick hair and sobbed. "What brought this on sugar?"

"I spent the last few years rolling in garbage, shrubs and fish guts and wrestling greasy and naked old people. I burned and blew up everything. Even Rex didn't survive it in the end. He made it to Chicago and kicked the wheel."

He chuckled. "Well Rex was a really, really old hamster. So that makes you the best hamster mother ever. Now you're a physical force to be reckoned with because you have some badass training behind you and the support of some people that really care about you. You could kick Batman's ass." He chuckled.

"Been there and done that already." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Give me the file, Vic."

I packed a bag and headed to New York, the last known location for Vinnetti. He was part of the Lucchese family with ties in New York, New Jersey, and Florida. Part of the crew hung out in Brooklyn, Queens, and Long Island. There was a recruitment crew in the Bronx.

Surveillance led me to a bar in Brooklyn. I dressed in my finest designer slut wear and high heeled Manolos and walked in and sat at the bar. I ordered a drink as all eyes turned to me. "Angel you just drop out of the sky to regale us with your beauty?" I rolled my eyes and the turned to look at the man that had spoken.

I put on my best Jersey accent. "I'm looking for Joe Vinnetti. We have some unsettled business. Seen him?" He laughed. "What the fuck you want with that loser? You want a real man you got him."

"After I settle with him then I'll be ready for a real man," I grinned at him. "That a promise? Sweet thing?"

"Yeah, where is he?" "He's in Jersey. Newark. Check the Bam Bam Club." I tickled his disgusting chin. "See you on the trip back sweet thing."

I drove to Newark and checked into a motel and fell into sleep for a few hours. I got up and showered and looked in the phone book for a listing for the Bam Bam Club. Great, a strip club. I headed to the club and knocked on the front door. A big burly man opened the door and looked at me.

"You hiring?" He opened the door. "This way."

"I walked into a room and a greasy sleaze bucket looked me up and down and asked if I had any experience. "Yeah."

"Let's see the goods toots." I sighed and flashed him my tits and my muscled abs.

"You could use a new set of tits, but we got guests that like the muscle girls with the hot legs. You will lap dance. Full contact is up to you. Be here tonight at 7pm." With that I was dismissed. I thought suck my small tits you sleazy bastard! You can choke on em'. I needed to find a place to buy a sexy outfit and shoes. Not many doors down, I found what I was looking for. I bought a full outfit and headed back to the motel to take a nap.

I was dreaming about making love with a beautiful light mocha latte skinned man when I cried out and awoke. Shit! Not the dreams again. Is this man going to haunt me for the rest of my life?

I looked at the clock. Time to get something to eat and get ready.

I dressed and packed a bag to take to the club. I was shown to a dressing room where other females were getting ready. A few girls introduced themselves. One girl told me that I could share her mirror and space. I began to put on my costume and finished with lots of mascara and lipstick for courage.

I talked to myself. I can do this. It's just a little undressing. This was part of my job and I now had a toned and hot body. I just need to focus and let go. Have fun maybe. Yeah, it's just like a fantasy.

When I was called to go on stage, I took a deep breath and slowly walked out. The lights were blinding, but I saw a pole to my right and slowly walked there while swaying my hips. I grabbed the pole and begun a seductive slide and grind to the music. I threw my head back and closed my eyes.

**Ranger's POV **

We were looking for a mid level mobster with a very high bond. He had been moving from place to place and several bondsman were looking for him. Our latest Intel had associated him with this strip club. Lester and I walked into the club and were shown to a table in the front row close to the stage.

We were talking and looking around the club when a beautiful woman in light brown pigtails and a schoolgirl outfit and high heel mary jane shoes walked to the poll and circled it. She threw back her head and her mouth flew open and she shimmied down it and began a slow erotic grind against the poll.

Lester again erupted next to me. "Holy Shit!"

"Lester, I'm warning you. If you pull your cock out I will snap it off and feed it to you."

It was my Babe and she obviously had no idea we were here. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face and she danced with abandon. She was beautiful and I was hard as a rock. She opened her shirt and placed her hands under her skirt and groaned.

I could feel Lester quaking next to me. His eyes were wide as saucers and his pants were bulging. She dropped the shirt and began to unzip the small schoolgirl skirt. She seductively swayed to the music. I would have liked nothing more than to be the sole recipient of her slow seduction. When she turned her back to us and squatted in her thong, I reached to her and put a $100 spot in her G-string and ran my finger down her ass.

She stiffened and slowly stood up and turned. Her eyes became huge as she saw me and then looked to Lester. Then she surprised me and smiled and slowly began to unfasten her bra. She pulled it off and turned and raised her arms and flung it back at me. She turned and winked and picked up the rest of her clothes and walked off the stage.

Lester excused himself I knew to jerk off. Jesus, my Babe never, ever disappoints. She came out in a few minutes and sat down on my lap. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Chasing a skip. You?"

"Same. Who is your skip?"

"Vinnetti."

"He is my skip Ranger. Back off!"

"I ran my hands under her skirt. We could work together on this. Would be like old times." She turned and glared at me.

"I tucked another $100 spot in her shirt and placed it under her breast and rubbed her nipple. "How about a lap dance Babe?"

She straddled me and began to grind against my erection. She whispered, "He is my skip and I'm telling you to get the fuck out of my way!"

Then she pulled my head between her breasts and then I felt a jolt and it was lights out.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Stephanie's POV**

Lester sat down next to me and looked at Ranger. I lowered my eyes at him and moved my face close to him almost touching his lips and breathed, "You take him out of this club now or you'll get the same or worse." Ranger began to stir and Lester hauled him up.

I went back to the girls and asked questions about Vinnetti. I was told he showed up usually before midnight and went to a backroom where a game of poker usually took place. I needed to get to him before he got to the back room.

I hung out talking to people until I saw him come in and then I bumped into him and spilled a drink on him. "Gee, I'm really sorry. Please come with me and let me help you get this off your jacket."

He looked me up and down. "Who are you? I've never seen you around."

"I'm Angel and I just started. Please let me make this up to you. Can we go somewhere private?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a back room. Before he opened his mouth I zapped him. I looked out the door and grabbed a bouncer. "Excuse me, can you help me get Mr. Vinetti to my car. We have a date and he's a little drunk." He looked at me and grinned. Then we headed to the back door. When the door opened another man was standing there. "Where the fuck are you taking him?"

"Ah, we have a date. I'm taking him home with me."

He glared at me and grabbed my arm. "I don't know you sweetheart. Maybe we should get acquainted." I kneed him in the testicles and did a low round house kick to the bouncer to knock him off his feet then I stunned him. The guy I had kicked was recovering and pulled a gun. I punched him and knocked the gun out of his hand. I grabbed Vinnetti and pulled him against me as cover and began to drag him backwards to my car.

The bouncer began to groan and the other man was reaching down for his gun again. A hand reached out from behind a car to grab me and surprised, I dropped Vinnetti. That's when I saw the flash and felt a sting in my leg. I heard another shot and the bouncer went down. I looked up and saw Ranger's face. I turned just in time to see a gun raised at Ranger. I pulled my gun and fired over his shoulder throwing my body against him to knock him down. Just then another sting hit me in the shoulder. Another shot and then it was quiet.

Then I heard, "Clear!" I glared at him, "I was doing fine until you intervened! Look at the mess you made!"

"Babe, you were not doing fine. Let me look at you."

"Fuck off! I'm taking my skip."

I went to get up and one of my legs wouldn't work. With adrenaline pumping I took a deep breath and willed it to move. If I didn't pick up my skip they would. I sat on Vinnetti and cuffed him and then began to drag him to my BMW. Lester was open mouthed and swallowing staring at me. Ranger began stalking toward me and I pulled my gun and aimed it at him. "How many flesh wounds does it take to fell a super hero? Because I have several bullets left. I know all the painful places too."

Lester finally spoke, "Steph, what the fuck are you doing? You have two bullet holes in you?"

"Take him with you and go Lester. Now. You're not taking my skip!"

I continued backwards to my car with Vinnetti. I pitched him into the backseat and got in the drivers seat still holding the gun on Ranger.

I slammed the gas pedal and sped away.

**Ranger's POV **

Babe always gets her man. I felt so much pride for her. I grinned at Lester.

"What the fuck are you grinning about? She just took our skip and pulled a gun on you. Not to mention that she's bleeding from two bullet holes."

I winked at him. "She took one of those bullets for me. She still loves me."

Lester looked up at the sky. "Somebody explain to me who that woman is and where is Bomber? She was like a viper protecting a meal!"

We hopped in the SUV. I turned on the GPS tracker and told Lester to follow her car.

"You tagged her car? She's fucking lethal and she really is going to kill you", Lester said.

We followed her to Chicago. She drove straight through. When we were almost there, her car began weaving on the road.

Lester looked at me. "I'm starting to get worried man. We don't know how bad she's hurt or how much blood she's lost."

"I'm concerned but that little spitfire is determined. She'll make it."

She eventaully pulled into a police station. A car pulled up and met her. The skip was removed by an older man and taken into the station. In a a few minutes he came out and carried her to the passenger seat and got in the driver's side. We followed the car to a hospital nearby.

I walked up to the older man in the emergency room. "I'm Carlos Manoso. Sir. Stephanie knows me as Ranger."

He surprised me. "I know who you are. I'm not surprised to see you. What exactly are your intentions young man?"

"I love her. She has been a part of my life for a long time and I'm having a hard time living without her. She doesn't know how I feel and that's my fault."

**Stephanie's POV**

I slowly awoke and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't bright lights and antiseptic. No hospital. That's good. I turned my head in both directions. I was in a bedroom, but not one I was familiar with.

I tried to move and was restrained by ties that bound me. "Oh no, no, no. Help me…please." I was naked and I started to scream. My chest was heaving and I was scared. In about two minutes Ranger came into the room and sat down next to the bed. I just gaped at him. "Do you have to relieve yourself Babe?" I nodded.

He untied me and I ran to the bathroom. How did I get here? What am I going to do? I had a bandage on my shoulder and one on my leg. I assessed my situation. Okay, pain could be worse, a little sore. I couldn't feel much for the adrenaline coursing through me. I grabbed a towel and put it around me and peeked out the door. Ranger was on the bed waiting for me.

Okay. Okay. I'm not sure what has happened but as sure as shit Ranger has gotten his hands on me and he is going to pay me back in a bad way. He has me naked and is going to do some kind of kinky stuff to me. Butt stuff for sure after what I did. I took some breaths and pulled in some strength from my training. I'm going to have to make a run for it. I took a couple breaths and ran out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door and pulled it wide. Then I ran down the stairs looking wildly around for an exit. I saw a dark shadow out the back door so I headed through the living room and out the front door.

Shit, a locked gate. I turned into the woods and ran full out until I came to a fence. I was frantically trying to find a breach, any small opening. I heard brush moving behind me. Oh thank goodness a hole at ground level. It looked like an animal had dug it and thank you whatever critter left it for me. I wiggled through and my towel got caught. I pushed harder and it came free. Just as I was pulling my feet through a hand grabbed my ankle. I kicked hard and was on the other side of the fence. I stood up. I was naked and I glared at Ranger for a minute. Then I turned and ran again full out.

There was a house not far away, but I wasn't stupid and I knew that if I stopped at the first house I came to I'd be caught. So I kept to the woods and ran. I guessed I had run about two miles when I saw a small cabin. I knocked on the door and ran to the side of the cabin and waited. A man with white hair and a beard poked his head out and looked around.

"Uh..sir?" He turned his head to me. "I kind of need some help. You wouldn't happen to have a shirt I could borrow and maybe a phone?"

"You hurt young lady?"

"Not yet. I just don't have any clothes."

"Stay right there." He came back with a button down flannel shirt and held it out and turned his head. I grabbed it and put it on.

"Thank you. Do you have a phone?"

He nodded. "Come in. You in trouble?"

"Sort of. I don't know where I am and some really big intimidating men are looking for me." Just then we heard a noise on the gravel drive and we both looked out.

"Could you please not tell them that you saw me?"

He pulled a handle in the ceiling and motioned for me to head up to the attic. I scurried up and squatted by the opening. Just then there was a knock on the door. Several minutes went by. I heard voices and then finally the attic door opened and the man motioned me to come down.

"Well you weren't kiddin' about the big and intimidating part missy. Why are they looking for you?"

"It's complicated. Kind of a revenge thing. I do know one of them at least wants to hurt me. Do you have a phone and could you tell me where I am." "You're in the Pine Barrens, New Jersey." He handed me a cell phone.

I went to dial Vic's number. A flash of silver and bright diamonds caught my eye. Next to it was a matching band with diamonds set into it. I gaped at the rings on my finger. What the hell? I finished dialing the number. "Vic! I need help."

"Where are you?"

"Last I knew I was with you. How the hell did I end up in New Jersey?"

"Are you alone?"

"No. Talk to me Vic."

"Ranger showed up at the hospital looking for you. We had a talk."

"You told him that I was there and you let him take me?"

"It's not exactly like that sugar."

"Vic, he wants to hurt me. I woke up naked and tied down. You don't know what I did to him either."

"Shit, kid I'm sorry."

"Vic, I trusted you." I hung up.

I dialed Darrell. "Hello!"

"Darrell, I need your help."

"Aw shit Steph. He found you."

"No, Yes. Vic handed me over to him. I woke up naked and tied to a bed. I ran and now I'm in a cabin somewhere in the Pine Barrens in New Jersey."

"Oh good God, about that hazmat tattoo."

"Dammit Darrell, this is serious. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I need to know where to come to."

"I'll hand the phone over to this man who owns the cabin and he can give you directions. Bring me some clothes too." I handed the phone to the man and they spoke a few minutes and hung up.

"Thank you sir. I don't know your name. I'm Stephanie."

He held out his hand. "I'm Hershell, young lady. Sure not everyday a little naked gal happens by the cabin. "

We both started laughing. "I bet. This will be better than a Jersey Devil story to share with your buddies at the barber shop."

"I got some soup on. You hungry?"

"I'm starving and it smells delicious."

"Hershell, are there many other houses around? The reason I'm asking is because they could double back looking for me. They don't give up easy."

"If they do, we'll just deal with it again. I'm not scared of those boys."

"You're the man Hershell, thank you. It's going to take my friend a few hours to get here. He's coming from Chicago."

"That's okay. You can stay as long as you need to."

We ate and talked for a long time. Hershell said that he used to just stay at the cabin when he came to hunt. After his wife passed away, he started to spend more time here.

"I'm really sorry about your wife. I'm sure you really miss her."

He shrugged. "She was sick for a long time. You married?" He looked down at my ring finger.

"Oh jeez! I forgot about this. No, I'm not married and I don't know why I'm wearing these. I think I was kind of like, kidnapped and woke up like this, naked and wearing rings."

"You sure you didn't tie one on last night sis?" I giggled.

"I can see how you might think that. Actually, I'm a bounty hunter and I was injured on a take down I guess a couple days ago now in Newark. I drove back to Chicago and dropped my skip off at a police station and my boss met me and took me to a local hospital. One bullet went through a fleshy part of my shoulder and the other just skimmed me so I was given a pain killer and stitched up. I went to sleep and that's the last I remember until I woke up here naked and tied up."

He was gaping at me. "Well, again I wasn't expecting that. Little lady you are full of surprises." He looked down at the dried blood on my leg.

"I have a first aid kit and I think you need to wash that leg and let me take a look at it and clean it for you. We can look at your other wound too. You're some tough kid." I washed my injuries and he helped me to clean and bandage the wounds again. Then he gave me a couple aspirin.

"You've had a rough couple of days. You go lay down and I'll keep an eye out for your friend and those other big boys." He grabbed his gun and went out the door.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple hours later I woke to voices outside the cabin. I put my ear to the door. It was Ranger talking to Hershell.

"I appreciate your concern sir but, she is my wife and she is injured and she needs to come with me." What! His wife? I am so not married to him!

"Young man, that is not the story she told me. She has no knowledge of being married to you. Now something is not right here and I am not letting you take her. You need to move off this porch and get in your truck and leave."

Then I heard Tank's voice. "Ranger, we need to go back to the house and talk. Sir, we are her friends and are not trying to hurt her. We'll go."

I heard the car leave and Hershell came back in. "I'm sorry that I got you involved in this."

"It's okay. How much did you hear?"

"I heard Ranger say that we were married. We are so not married. He didn't ask and I didn't say yes. The other big guy Tank really is my friend and he told you the truth. He wouldn't hurt me. Ranger is another story. We have history and not so much a good one now."

"He was your boyfriend?"

"Not even that. He was my good friend and mentor when I started bounty hunting. He saved my butt many times and let me blow up and torch a lot of his cars. Not my fault though I might add. Then we had a night together and everything changed. But, he didn't want me. He said he didn't want a relationship with me."

"S.E.X. always changes things sis. I think you do have a relationship. That boy was intense."

"Yep. He can be that way. His skips are scared of him. He just says, "let's take a ride" and they jump in his SUV most of the time. Even the gangs respect him."

"Where are you from Stephanie?"

"Trenton. I moved to Chicago almost nine months ago because things were not going good in my life at all. Things were going pretty good recently until Ranger picked my lock a week ago and showed up in my apartment and into my life again. I can't believe he had the nerve to just take me and drag me back to New Jersey like a caveman. Jeez."

"I just don't get the rings and why he would say we're married."

"You don't think he would get you married while you were knocked out do you? I can't see someone marrying you in that condition."

"Oh, Ranger is rich and powerful and knows people in high and low places. He owns a large security company with branches in three cities and he's basically a hired gun for the government."

"Young lady, talking to you is more entertaining than watching the boob tube. They don't make TV this good anymore." We both laughed.

We heard a car on the gravel and Hershell stepped out. He opened the door and there stood Darrell grinning and shaking his head.

I changed into the sweat pants and t-shirt Darrell brought and left Hershell's shirt on his bed. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. We traded phone numbers and I thanked him for everything that he had done for me. "Little lady this was fun. I don't get much company out here and you were great company."

"I want to keep in touch Hershell, I enjoyed spending time with you too." I hugged him again and Darrell and I left.

He looked at me. "You want to get a motel and sleep a few hours or drive straight back?"

"Either one is okay. If you need to be back it's fine with me if we go on. I just want to put distance between me and Ranger. Now that the adrenaline has worn off I'm feeling some pain. You don't have anything do you?"

"Just aspirin there in the console." He handed me a bottle he had been drinking out of.

"I think Vic threw me to the wolf and I'm pissed."

"Tell me what happened." I told him the whole story ending with Ranger telling Hershell that I was his wife and waved the rings in front of his eyes.

"You don't think he really managed to get you married while you were knocked out do you?"

"If he did, I'll get it annulled and this time instead of boinking his ass, I'll shoot it." Darrell guffawed.

"You need to know where it took place."

"Give me your phone Darrell." I dialed Tank.

"Yo."

"Yo to you."

"You okay little sister?"

"Don't you little sister me Tank. I want to know what he's done and I want to know what the hell he was planning to do to me?

"I think you should talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him. Stop being a big pussy and tell me now."

"Excuse me?"

"Tank, I don't know if you're aware of it yet but I can take your ass on the mats now. That wouldn't look good in front of your men now would it?" I looked over at Darrell and winked. "So you better spill. Why did he kidnap me from from the hospital in Chicago?"

"He talked to your boss. He had plans for you both."

"No doubt, Tank. I woke up naked and tied to a fucking bed! He's still treating me like a slut."

"Steph, I don't know why he did that but he definitely does not think of you as a slut. You are much more to him."

"Right. About that thing he told Hershell and these rings on my finger, is it true and how is it true?"

"Yes. He got someone to do it while you were heavily medicated."

"Did he? How fucking romantic. Where? What city and state?"

"Illinois. There in Chicago."

"My boss have anything to do with that?"

"Yeah, some."

"You give him a message for me Tank. You tell him that I'm getting this farce annulled and he'll be lucky if I don't have him arrested. Also tell him if he dares to come near me again, I will shoot his damn dick off. Lastly, you tell him I hate his guts for interfering in my life again when I was finally doing well for my self. I'm tired of being hurt and humiliated. Why can't he just leave me be?"

"He can't because he loves you! Both of you drive me crazy. You need to stop and just communicate for once."

"Bullshit!" I disconnected.

"Turns out it happened in Chicago and our good friend Vic helped sell me to the devil. We are going to have a talk when I get back."

**Ranger's POV**

Tank put his phone in his pocket and glared at me. "You done fucked up good brother. Why the hell was she naked and tied up upstairs. No wonder she ran out of here scared out of her mind. That ain't no way to treat an injured wife on your honeymoon."

"I knew that she would do exactly what she did. I didn't have a chance to talk to her. You don't know the way she is now. She's strong and feisty as hell. Let me share with you what she did to me in Chicago."

I told Tank the story of her putting me on the floor in her apartment, the lesbian lie she acted out, and then I told him about what she pulled on me that night in her bedroom. When I got finished talking he was staring at me in amazement and then he broke out in guffaws, holding his stomach with tears rolling down his face.

"I miss our baby girl man. That girl is always full of surprises. Ain't nobody ever made me smile like her," he laughed." So she gave it to you up the ass? How was that for you?"

"Painful!" That sent the shithead off into another peal of laughter.

"I got to admit though, it was so out of character for her. It was hot man. I wanted her more than I ever had. You saw her man she is strong and beautiful and I love her."

"I got bad news for you. She ain't happy. As a matter of fact, she plans to get the marriage annulled and she is pissed enough to shoot you if you come near her. How the fuck does she not know how you feel about her? What have you done to the poor girl? She says she hates your guts man." I winced.

"I made a lot of mistakes and something happened between her and Morelli. She thinks all I ever did was use her for an occasional fuck."

"Did you?"

I sighed. "I guess in a way I did use every opportunity I could to have her. But, I never used her. I wanted her all the time. You know I loved her and wanted to take care of her. I was waiting for her and Morelli to finally call it quits. I wanted her to come to me and tell me that she loved me."

"Why didn't she?"

"The first time we were together she asked for more. I told her I couldn't give her a relationship and sent her back to Morelli."

"There is your answer right there. You should have set that shit right with her a long time ago. Why would she come and tell you she loved you if she thought you didn't want to be with her. I guess you have hurt her bad man. No wonder she wanted to deal you some pain." He grinned.

"Oh, shut the fuck up man. How can I fix this now before she gets the marriage annulled? I am not going to let her go. I know she still has feelings for me. She took a bullet meant for me in Newark at that take down."

"Then brother, if you're planning to go get her, you better be wearing full body armor."

"Call and get the jet fueled and ready Tank. We might beat her home."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Warning-Long awaited Ranger lovin'.

**Chapter 8**

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't wait to take a shower and lay down for a little while. I was hurting and exhausted. The super let me in my apartment and I took two steps and froze. Standing in my living room were Ranger, Tank and Lester. I reached behind for my weapon and shit! I forgot no weapon, nothing.

Lester was standing closest to me. I side rolled toward him lightning fast, reached up, and grabbed his gun out of his utility belt. Then I backed up several paces. "Tank, I told you to warn him I would shoot him."

"Damn sis. You cold. You also fast, man." I heard Ranger mumble, "I told you." Lester was just standing there with his arms crossed, grinning like a fool and watching the show.

"Now you ain't gonna' shoot nobody. You two have some things to talk about and Steph you need to hear him out. The man put his life and his business on hold to find you. If that's not love I don't know what it is", Tank said.

"Ranger, this might be your last chance. You better be careful what you say and how you say it."

"Give me the gun Stephanie. Ranger is not going to hurt you. We'll be right outside the door."

I glared at him and handed the gun back to Lester. He shook his head and chuckled. They both walked out the door.

"Sit down please Stephanie," Ranger said.

"No I prefer to stand with some distance between us."

"Fine. You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" I shook my head no.

"First, I want to tell you that you are the only woman that I have ever really loved. I spent these months looking for you because my life is nothing without you. It's just empty. I want to have you in my life and in my bed every day and night. When Dillon told me that you had left and I couldn't find you, the first thing I thought about was how hurt you must have been every time I left you. Because I felt the hurt and I felt empty. Something that was foreign to me."

I looked at his eyes. "What about all that no relationship crap? Why couldn't you ever tell me how you felt about me. Why would you want me to stay with another man?"

"Babe, I made a terrible mistake after that first time. I knew I was hooked and one night would never be enough and I was scared. My life is dangerous and was even worse at that time. I just accepted what I could take and stole every moment I could to be with you. I never used you. It was heaven and hell every opportunity I got to make love with you. It got harder and harder to walk away from you. I was waiting for you and Morelli to be over for good. I planned to tell you then I never got the chance. I didn't realize what you were asking me when we got back from Hawaii and I admit my communication skills are shit."

"What is your reasoning behind this?" I waved the rings at him. He waved a matching one back at me and smiled.

"I planned to tell you all this and convince you that I loved you and whisk you back to Hawaii for a real honeymoon."

"Why did you tie me down naked?"

"I knew that you were going to do exactly what you did. You ran before I had the chance to talk to you. You're too feisty and stubborn for your own good."

"Do you still love me Stephanie? You took a bullet meant for me."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Suddenly I just had no more energy at all. "Ranger, I'm exhausted and I'm in pain and I can't hardly think right now. I want to take a shower and sleep for a while. You can stay if you want. The guys can stay or go." Ranger nodded. He went out and came back in a few minutes.

"Tank's going back to Trenton. Lester wanted to stay and wait for Nan. I want to help you. I'll get you some water. Do you have pain medicine?"

"In the cabinet left of the sink." I went to the bathroom and dropped my clothes and pulled off the old bandages and dropped them in the garbage. Ranger came in and handed me the pill and the water.

"Do you have some clean bandages?"

"There is a kit in the closet over there in the corner." I turned the water on and got in the shower.

Ranger took his clothes off and got in the shower with me. He washed my hair and took my shower puff and gently washed me, avoiding my stitches. I put my hands against the wall. I was finally beginning to relax. He turned the shower off and pulled me out. He wrapped a towel around my head and dried my skin. He picked me up and sat me on the vanity. Very gently he bandaged my shoulder and leg.

"Babe, I want to take care of you every day for the rest of our lives. I love you." He took my face in his hands and kissed me with such tenderness.

"Kiss me back Steph. Tell me you love me." I looked in his eyes.

"I can't do that right now Ranger. I'm sorry." He nodded and took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I crawled in and went to sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to loud noises coming from another part of the apartment. I rolled over and looked at Ranger and he was grinning.

"What the hell is that?"

"That would be Lester and Nan having sex."

"Jeez, sounds like a couple gorillas going at it." He barked with laughter.

He kissed me. "You hungry, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"What's good around here? I'll call or go pick it up."

"You want to try Chicago style pizza? We can call out."

"Sure."

We both dressed in some comfortable clothes. Ranger magically had a bag there with some extra clothes. I called and ordered the food.

I knocked on Nan's door. "Heads up you two gorillas. Food in 30 minutes." Ranger laughed.

We both sat on the couch. He looked at me. "Want to make out while we wait, Babe?" I snorted.

He pointed to his lips. "Can you give me one without the pain?"

I giggled. "I was really mean that night."

"Tell me about it. I'm still not walking quite right." I laughed.

"What the hell are you doing with a strap on? You're not a real lesbian."

"It was a gag gift from Lula. After I moved I called her to explain why I left and I told her I was going to become a lesbian and I was swearing off men."

"I should have known. We might just keep it. I was shocked, angry and then I had one of the most powerful orgasms ever. You were hot and dominate and in control. I was more in love with you than ever. You never ever disappoint me, Babe. Now kiss me."

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me and took his beautiful sexy mouth. I found his tongue and caressed it and then I kissed the corners of his mouth and his cheeks and his eyelids and then his neck. "You always smell so good. I could never get the smell of the Bvlgari out of my head. I finally gave in and bought some for myself. It made me feel like I was still connected to you."

**Ranger's POV **

I know she was going to tell me that she loved me and damn the doorbell rang and broke the moment. I got up and paid the guy and took the food to the dining room. Lester and Nan came out all flushed and glowing. Steph said, "Okay guys, beer, soda or water? Nan, get us some plates and knives."

We had a nice meal with good company. Lester and Nan retired back to her room and I helped Steph clean up. I picked her up and sat her on the kitchen island. "Babe, contrary to popular belief the wife has most of the power in a marriage. I would like nothing more than to be at your mercy." She grinned at me and put her hands in my hair pulling her fingers through. I always loved that.

She wrapped her beautiful legs around me and pulled my mouth to her. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I lay her down and undressed both of us. "Mrs. Manoso, be warned. I am going to make love to you good and proper." She giggled. A good sign.

I kissed and tasted every inch of her and took her into my mouth to give her release. She begged me to put my cock inside her and fuck her and I waited until neither of us could take anymore and then I entered her slowly and moved at a slow deliberate pace letting the orgasms slowly build. She was writhing and begging. "Hold on to me Babe. This is going to be good." When it came we were blinded by the wave that hit us. My ears were ringing and I swear I saw stars for a minute. Stephanie couldn't stop the spasms. She squeezed me until I felt like I was getting hard again.

I kissed her and held her close. "Thank you for that Babe. That was special. I love you."

She put her little hand on my face. "I can't deny it and I can't lie. I love you too and I think I always have."

"Babe, I can't lie to you. I was worried that you wouldn't say it. I thought that if we were already married that you might feel secure enough to tell me. I'm sorry if I spoiled a dream for you, but we can still have the big or small wedding and the honeymoon. Just tell me what you want and it's yours." I kissed the rings on her fingers.

"There is so much stress with a wedding. How about a big party like a reception followed by a honeymoon?"

I grinned. "Babe, that sounds great. Where do you want to go for your honeymoon? We can go alone or with friends and family. You tell me your dream and your place."

"You know I have always been the more the merrier type person. As in the Merry Men and the gals. Then Lula could come, Connie could come and Nan. Hawaii is good, but not that same place we stayed. Maybe a new place on another island."

I beamed and kissed her. "Perfect, Babe. God I love you woman. I will never get enough of you. We have one more thing to talk about though. About that sperm you took from me."

"What? You want it back?"

"Little smartass." I reached around and pinched her smooth butt and then stroked it.

"I was thinking that I might someday want to have a baby and I wanted it to be yours. Your little guys are frozen for future use."

"Well, I prefer to make a baby the old fashioned way. You ready for one now or you want to wait a little while? Are you on birth control now?"

"Nope. You didn't use a condom that last time either. So, does that mean we already started trying?"

"I guess so Babe. That would be okay. We're both in our 30s and if we wanted to have a couple, then we could wait a couple years in between. I'm ready."

"Wow. I went from no prospects, to married and trying to have a baby in a day. When you make up your mind Carlos you sure work fast."

"About that. Why did you call me Carlos that night instead of Ranger when you were angry?"

"That's easy. I was scared to fuck Ranger. He would have killed me dead for what I did." I snorted.

"Well I don't want Carlos to be the name you call me when you're pissed at me. It's my name. It's what I want my wife to call me when she whispers how much she loves me in my ear. It's the name I want her to use when she asks me to make love to her."

"Carlos make a baby with me."

"Te amo' beautiful Babe."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Stephanie's POV **

One week later we were enjoying our wedding party at Carlos' home on the beach in Point Pleasant. No formal invitiations, no big planning. We just called our friends and family and told them that we were married and finally happy and wanted them to share our joy. We gave them place, time and directions. We catered food, had a wedding cake made, hired a bar tender and had a band right on the beach. We told the guests to come casual and shoes optional.

A party planner had decorated the beach and house for us. The beach was lit with torches and tables were scattered around. Carlos and I both shared a love of the beach and ocean. It was a romantic setting on a beautiful warm night.

My mother wasn't too happy about the way we got married but she was ecstatic about the fact that I was married and we were also trying to have a baby. Carlos' family had overwhelmed me just by the sheer number I met at the same time. Twenty six had come to the party including children. I was surprised to know that most knew quite a bit about me and they were very happy that we had finally gotten married.

I invited Hershell and Vic and Darrell and of course Nan had come from Chicago. My parents, sister and kids, Mary Lou from the Burg and family, Lula and Connie and all the guys at Rangeman not on duty were there. Hershell and Vic became fast friends when Grandma Mazur decided to set her sights on a younger man and wanted to compare their packages first. They had to team up to thwart her advances.

Finally, after we greeted everyone, ate and cut our cake I got some special moments alone with my new husband. He took my hand and pulled me to the designated dance circle on the beach and pulled me into his arms. "You look beautiful tonight Babe."

"I wanted to make sure that we had time to ourselves for a special memory tonight." He placed a necklace around my neck and kissed me. I looked down and it was a necklace to match my wedding rings on a delicate platinum chain. "This is beautiful Carlos."

"Babe there is more than that coming. I have wanted to shower you with gifts for years but, I knew you wouldn't accept them. What is my money good for if not to spend it on people I love and care about? We kissed and danced until we heard the dinging of glasses and Tank's booming voice.

"I have a toast to make, friends and family of the bride and groom." He held his glass up. "To the two most stubborn people I know. You finally pulled your heads out of your asses and communicated! Go into the world now and finally be happy! To Carlos and Steph!" _Amen, here here, no shit, that's for sure. _I looked at Carlos. "Nice toast." He was grinning at me and then busted out laughing.

One week later we were lying on the beach on Kauai. My wonderful husband had flown us on his private jet and reserved an entire floor of rooms at the St. Regis Princeville Resort on the north shore of Kauai. Vic and Darrell were there as well as Lu and Con and Nan. Tank, Les, and Bob were playing in the surf with Ranger. My guys and my gals were with us and we were having a great time. We had our beach chairs in a circle in the shallow water drinking a variety of Hawaiian concoctions playing a naughty game of truth or dare. It had started out clean and quickly declined.

"Okay Vic, truth or dare?" Connie asked. "Truth."

"When is the last time you had sex?

"In the shower this morning and again a quickie in my room after lunch." We all laughed out loud. "Geez, buddy. We gotta' find you a gal."

"Truth or dare Nan?" I asked. "Truth."

"What is the kinkiest thing you and gorilla boy over there have done? Because you two can really make some noise." I giggled and she glared at me and then grinned. "He likes to play 'me Tarzan' carrying a big stick for Jane." We all started rolling in our chairs.

"Truth or dare Steph?" Darrell said. He had a wicked grin on his face. "Darrell? Dammit, dare." Big shitty grin on his face.

"I want you to go over there and grab Ranger and simulate the naughtiest sex act you ever did on a man." I launched a Burg glare at him.

"Shit! Darrell, I didn't get punishment for that yet and you're going to get me divorced before my honeymoon is even over!"

I waded over to Carlos and grabbed his hips from behind. He turned his head to look at me. I began to simulate the act I had performed. "Babe?"

"Just be still for a minute. I took the dare and Darrell is an asshole!" Tank, Lester, Darrell, and Nan in the know guffawed. Everybody else's eyes got huge. Connie said, "Nu, uh. No you didn't girl!"

Lula said, "Damn girl! You buggered Batman?" That did it. Vic grabbed his chest and fell off his chair. Bobby said, "I don't' get it. That got peals of laughter from everybody.

Carlos reached around and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and headed for deeper water. "No my hair!" I wiggled. Then he pitched me. I came up sputtering. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. He pulled me down into the water up to our shoulders. "Put your legs around me Babe." He gave me a kiss with tongue that melted my bikini bottom. Then he gave me a wicked wolf grin and pulled my bottoms aside and entered me. My eyes got huge. I whispered, "No you just didn't do that!"

"Yes I did."

"I can't be quiet. They're going to know." He just kept grinning. Just then the excitement of what we were doing in the water in public and the slow deliberate way Carlos was moving started the orgasm coming. "Ohhh shit...mmmm."

Of course, Lester was the first to turn around. "I recognize that sound and you're not having a meal Bomber. Holy shit! You're fucking!" That snapped every ones attention on us.

I glared at Lester and glared back at Carlos who was still grinning. "We're busted so we may as well just finish Babe. We can call this pay back." Then I bit my lip and let go. Carlos growled and kissed me as the guys were clapping and the girls were squealing.

We went to the luau that night. We girls had made arrangements to set the guys up for some fun. We tipped the event coordinator good money to help us. We had a delicious meal of pork that had been roasted in the ground the traditional Hawaiian way and fresh seafood and salads, sweet potatoes, and dishes made from every tropical fruit you could name. Carlos was in heaven. I had never seen him eat so much and enjoy it like that.

After the meal the luau host asked all our guys to come to the front of the stage and then follow him. Carlos looked at me, "Babe?"

In about five minutes all the guys returned in grass skirts and wreaths around their heads and bare chests. The host was red faced.

"Oh crap girls. I forgot about something really important. I don't know about Vic and Darrell. But, I'm pretty sure Ranger and his guys all go commando. Connie, Lula, Nan, and myself put our hands to our mouths and squealed.

Lula rubbed her hands together. "Oh goody! If we pay close attention we might get a peek at Batman, batboy, and all them fine talley whackers."

In a couple minutes a group of female hula dancers joined the guys and the music started and so did the hula lessons. The whole crowd was clapping at the guys. Lester was really getting into it and we got several flashes from him right away. Bobby and Carlos were more embarrassed and less enthusiastic and only gave us a little flash. Some of the other women at the luau got excited and were craning their necks and staring wide-eyed trying to catch more flashes of the guys' ample packages. Tank gave a flash that sent one old lady off her chair. When the dance was over Lester took a bow and then turned around and bowed again sticking his butt out. There it was. Two cute moons with a grass skirt wedgie. I bet in the history of this hotel, they had never had an R-rated luau before.

When they got back to the table, they were all shaking their heads at us. Carlos whispered in my ear, "Wife I'm going to have to punish you tonight. You have been a very bad girl today."

"Oh boy."

Punish me he did. He tortured me and made me beg him over and over until he finally gave me my doomsday orgasm and it was lights out.

Two months later we were settling into married life. Nan and I both had moved out of our apartment in Chicago to live with our guys in Trenton. Nan and Lester moved into his Trenton home. Bobby moved into the apartment on level seven because Tank had an off site home. Carlos and I bought a comfortable home and a few adjacent acres not far from the Rangeman office.

I was working full time for Rangeman but I had Lula training with me and we were still going out and hunting low level skips for fun. Carlos was trying not to overwhelm me too badly like the night of our wedding party with getting to know his family. We were spending a little time each weekend to get to know each other and so far it was going great. Burg gossip was settling down and life was good.

I had gone home for lunch today and was currently with Nan and Mary Lou and we were waiting for the answer on the stick I had just peed on. Mary Lou shouted, "It's a blue cross! Omigod you're pregnant Steph!"

I smiled at the girls. "I need to call Ella and buy a dress and some new lingerie and make some plans for tonight. Want to come with me?" I called Carlos before we left.

"Yo wife."

"Yo yourself. We are having a nice dinner tonight at home so no working late. If you're a good boy I'll wear some new lingerie for you."

"I can come now."

"No you're going to come tonight. Pun intended."

"I'll be there. Love you Babe."

"Love you too."

Ella had outdone herself. She had made all of Carlos' favorites and she had made a chocolate raspberry sheet cake and decorated it with icing. Carlos had come home and told me how beautiful I looked and then showered and put on some dress slacks and a silk shirt. He took our dates, even at home, very seriously. He went to the living room and turned on some soft music.

We ate by candle light and at the end of our meal when Carlos went to pull his chair out I stopped him and sat on his lap.

"Close your eyes and stay right here big boy." He kissed me and closed his eyes. I picked up the sheet cake and brought it to the table and sat it down in front of him.

"Open your eyes now."

He read the words spelled in icing on the cake and a grin began spreading across his handsome face.

He pulled me to him and hugged me. "Babe, thank you for this gift. How about we getaway this weekend for some fun and really celebrate."

"Can we take our friends too?"

"Anything that makes my beautiful wife happy. Now kiss me woman." He took my hand and pulled me to the living room where we held each other dancing slowly. I sighed the kind of sigh that only comes from a very happy and contented woman. I had gotten the dream. The someday...

~~~The End~~~

I got a couple comments about the makeup being rushed in the last chap and I appreciate them. My feeling when writing it was that they were both exhausted from the fight and like Tank was trying to say, "Last chance kids. The man put his life on hold to find you." He warned them to put it out there. They did and when Steph rested she got the desperate act of him marrying her like he did. She knew that she had to let the past go to be happy. They are in their 30's. Time to grow up. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
